Luciérnagas
by patriot117
Summary: En un mundo de noches sin vida, un joven ha de recorrer el sendero que una vez sus padres recorrieron y antes de ellos sus padres. Buscando lo que se les arrebato una noche de luna llena, querrá cumplir lo que una vez fue y ahora no es. Promesas olvidadas y juramentos quebrantados.


_**Disclaimer: **_Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Luciérnagas<em>

Y en los cuentos todo era realidad; canciones con melodías y escritos con voz. Narrando en susurros lo que antaño fue.

Caminando por este sendero que llevo recorriendo desde inicios de mis memorias, buscando lo que se perdió en aquella noche de luna llena. Recorriendo el camino que mis padres recorrieron y que antes de ellos sus padres; buscando lo que una vez fue y que ahora solo no es.

Piedras ovaladas y terrones negruzcos de tierra marcan el paso de mis pies como olas en el mar. Promesas quebradas, juramentos olvidados, puedo ver tallados en cada tronco de cada árbol a mi paso.

Busco lo que en antaño fue y que ahora no es. Lo que se perdió en las largas noches de luna llena. Entorno mi mirada bajo el manto celestial, busco y no encuentro, lo que mis padres buscaban y lo que mis abuelos perdieron.

Promesas quebradas y juramentos olvidados.

Las noches son largas y los días cortos. Inviernos cálidos y veranos fríos. Veo pasar las vidas de los demás y recuerdo lo que es estar en la conformidad, de lo que se nos arrebató en la noche negra de luna llena.

—Promesas inquebrantables.

Pronuncio al ver dos niños jugar con su abuelo en la orilla de un rio. Recuerdos de tiempos del ayer, grabados en memorias con fuego de tiempo me llevan a la promesa hecha a mi abuelo la noche en que su existencia decayó, y su brillo se opaco.

—Noches con luces en los cielos.

Repito la última frase que mi abuelo nos dedico a mi hermano, padres y a mí antes de dormir.

Camino por el sendero en busca de noches con destellos titilando alrededor de la luna como gotas de roció por la mañana. Estoy en el pasaje de las ilusiones, donde puedo cumplir con las promesas olvidadas y los juramentos quebrantados.

Campos largos e interminables de pastizales altos me rodean como los recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Conejos de largas orejas saltan por todo el campo de rosas blancas, aves de colores vivos surcan los cielos esponjosos hasta caer la noche.

—Noches sin vida —susurro triste pensando en que esta puede ser la última para un corazón brillante que apaga su existencia —. ¿Cómo alegrarlas?

Un conejo se posa en mi cabeza y mueve su nariz frenéticamente. Come una zanahoria alargada y morada, es feliz, da un salto para quedar en frente de mí. Sus ojos negros, como la noche sin vida, me miran impasibles. No se inmuta ante el viento fresco del anochecer del norte, ni a graznido de aves que se refugian en las copas de los arboles en el monte del sur.

Solo me mira, impasible como esperando algo.

—¿Quieres que te siga?

El pequeño animal mueve su nariz como respuesta a mi pregunta. Da un salto hacia los altos pastizales perdiéndose de mi vista y mi escuchar.

Me levanto y voy detrás del conejo de alargadas orejas, nariz rosada y bigotes plateados. No sé a dónde voy, y nunca lo he sabido, solo recorro el camino de mis padres, y que antes de ellos mis abuelos, buscando lo que en la noche de luna llena se nos arrebato.

Corro por entre las plantas que me dificultan el trayecto, respiro aire fresco que enfría mis pulmones, y siento calor en mi piel como si frente a una hoguera estuviese.

Paro al salir de entre los pastizales y observo al conejito sobre una roca gris y lisa, de forma irregular y de estructura concisa. Me mira con ojos impasibles, moviendo su nariz y pataleando la roca con su pata trasera.

Me acerco con paso lento, terminando lejos del camino que una vez recorrí, y muchos tantos antes que yo. Quedo parado frente a un campo de ilusiones que jamás imagine, a un rio de sueños que nunca alucine. Pensando en lo que antaño fue y que recuerdos olvidados convertidos son.

—¿Golpeo? —pregunto, adivinando el lenguaje del conejo.

Solo patalea tres veces en la superficie lista e irregular de la roca. Me acerco sin titubear y el conejo de un salto se pierde de mi vista. Me quedo solo en el fresco calor del campo de altos pastizales y rosas de pétalos blancos. Me quedo como en los cuentos del ayer, como las canciones sin melodías del presente.

Dudo de si entendí lo que el conejo me ha querido decir, solo me quedo viendo la roca y la toco con mi mano blanca, fría y desnuda. La roca es lisa, fibrosa, cálida. Siento algo en su interior, como si la vida se estuviera gestando dentro.

Dudo.

Pienso.

Me decido.

Levanto mi mano y doy unos pequeños golpes en el granito sin obtener respuesta del otro lado. Pego mi cabeza al liso de la superficie y escucho lo que en antaño fue. Canciones con melodías, escritos con voz. Siento como si la vida de mis abuelos estuviera guardada en esa forma irregular y gris, como si las promesas quebradas y los juramentos olvidados estuvieran esperando a ser cumplidos.

Tomo aire y levanto mi mano en alto, golpeo con todas mis fuerzas la roca. Apenas y siento dolor cuando a la quinta vez veo una grieta emerger en la superficie. Me aparto intrigado al ver como la fisura se expande como si una herida se tratara.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Del interior surgen pequeñas figuras aladas, de extraños cuerpos y panzas doradas. Se elevan a los cielos para encontrarse con una vieja amiga. La luna llena les da la bienvenida, como una madre a sus hijos, y como sabiendo esto, las pequeñas figuras danzan en el cielo sin vida.

—¡Hermoso! —digo con una lagrima brotando de mi ojo.

El cielo cobra esa luz perdida que se nos arrebato en una noche de luna llena, y que se perdió en los anaqueles del tiempo sin fin.

Las promesas se cumplieron y los juramentos permanecieron.

La noche cobraba vida con esas luces centellear en lo alto del cielo nocturno. La noche perdida en luna llena se recobraron en una noche igual.

El camino de mis padres, recorrido antes por sus padres, terminaba en los campos de las ilusiones, de altos pastizales y rosas blancas. Y así, en las noches sin vida, donde los recuerdos se perdieron, se recuperaron en una noche de luna llena.

—Espero estés viendo esto, abuelo.

Desde esa noche con vida de luna llena, las canciones sonaron con melodías, y los escritos con voz se leían. Encontrado lo perdido fue, recuperado lo arrebatado es. El ayer quedo guardado en la memoria, el hoy se quedo en el ayer y el mañana se convirtió en el hoy.

Lo que una noche de luna llena se nos arrebato, se recupero en una noche igual. Lo que una vez nuestros abuelos perdieron, y nuestros padres buscaron, nosotros lo hemos encontrado. Porque las promesas ya no son olvidadas y los juramentos se cumplen.

Y bajo la noche con vida, recuperadas por pequeñas figuras con pansas doradas, mi abuelo pudo descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, se que puede sonar un poco loco este fic, pero es que es lo que soñé hace unas noches y lo quise escribir. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque quedara de lo mejor escrito y entendible. Espero que les haya agradado y nos seguimos leyendo n.n<strong>


End file.
